


Matchmaker

by TAEWITHLUV



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 19:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18580780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TAEWITHLUV/pseuds/TAEWITHLUV
Summary: Naruto can sense something is going on between Kakashi and Iruka, so he decides to set them up. But, will his plan work? Or will Kakashi and Iruka have to keep pining after each other silently like always?





	Matchmaker

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is my first fic i've ever written and im very proud of it and i hope you like it! thank you!

Kakashi was sitting under the biggest tree in this particular training field, reading none other than the famous Icha Icha Paradise books. This, reading under the shade, was his ultimate happy place. Peace and quiet, nothing but a sense of calmness surrounding him.  
"Kakashi sensei! Why aren't you paying attention to us?" Naruto's voice was quite unique, and it definitely brought Kakashi out of his peaceful laziness.  
Kakashi chuckled to himself softly and stood up, stretching his limbs to watch the three kids in front of him. Sakura seemed to be doing very well controlling her chakra, but Sasuke and Naruto... that was a different story. Of course he'd help them, but he wanted those two to figure this out on their own. If at all possible. 

Finally it was the end of the day, and Kakashi was ending his evening the same way he started his morning. He sat perched on his favorite tree branch in the village, of course reading Icha Icha. The sun was beginning to set, casting a beautiful orange glow on the village. The perfect place to relax, nothing and no one interrupting him.  
"Ahh.. Nice and quiet. A good place to reflect on the day." Iruka smiled to himself and took a seat on the bench below the tree branch Kakashi loved so much.  
At the sound of Iruka's voice, Kakashi slowly raised his eyes from his book, a slight panic settling in the pit of his stomach. He could recognize Iruka's voice almost as well as he could recognize Naruto's. But it wasn't like Kakashi always had his voice playing in the back of his head. That wasn't why he could recognize Iruka's voice so well, not at all.  
"Kakashi? Is that you up there? I think I can feel your presence." Suddenly Iruka flinched at a loud thud in front of him, and by the time he realized what happened Kakashi was standing in front of him, smiling and rubbing his hand against the back of his neck.  
"Iruka! Nice to see you here. I was just reading, but I think I'll leave so you can have time for yourself. Bye!" And with that, Kakashi was booking it back to the safety of his own home. Iruka shrugged to himself in confusion and looked with content at the sunset before him, a sense of joy now settling on him. 

"Huh? What was that? I've never seen Kakashi sensei so nervous. That was weird." Naruto peeked from behind an old building at the place his former teacher was relaxing at. He thought for a second, and came to the conclusion that maybe Kakashi had a little crush...  
Naruto would've been right in thinking this, because as soon as Kakashi got home he felt his cheeks burning and butterflies forming in his stomach. He calmed down after a second and decided to shower away his nerves, which was something he always did in times like this.  
After a while, Kakashi was in bed staring up at the ceiling. Iruka, he mused, was quite possibly one of the people he ever had intense feelings like these for. And that was okay, because Iruka was definitely a special person. Not everyone was on his level. But did he feel the same way towards him? Never mind that, Kakashi thought. He had to rest up in order to make the most out of his day tomorrow with Team 7.  
The next day came and Kakashi found himself under the same tree in the same training field. The Academy was off that day, so Iruka was there beside him. But... so was Team 7. They again were practicing their chakra control, but Naruto could definitely sense that something was up between the two men. And he was determined, like he always was, to do something about it. So instead of practicing chakra control, Naruto was devising a plan in which to get the two to spend time together in a more intimate setting.  
He would need a while, but he'd think of something. He always did. He would only end up needing two days, because as he was walking to Ichiraku Ramen one day he thought of it.  
"I know... I'll have them meet here to eat and catch up! This'll work so perfectly, especially since they haven't really talked in so long! This is great!" He let out a laugh at this point, eager to set his plan in motion.  
Soon enough, he was bringing up his idea to Kakashi. "So... I was thinking you and Iruka sensei should meet at Ichiraku for some food and catching up! What do you think, Kakashi sensei?"  
The silver haired ninja laughed, his mind all over the place. "Well, that seems like a good idea, Naruto. Does Iruka know about this idea of yours?" He shook his head no enthusiastically, but promised to tell his former teacher the second he saw him again.  
Within the next day, both Kakashi and Iruka knew what was supposed to happen and both were content with it, although neither knew this about the other. And then the day came, and Kakashi was ecstatic. But his cool and collected demeanor would never let him show that.  
Then night came and Iruka was making his way to Ichiraku, a smile on his face. He was happy to be able to catch up properly with Kakashi, not to mention the fact that he did miss him. And he did dream about him and think about him all the time... But tonight he was just going to have fun and enjoy himself.

And enjoy himself he did. The two laughed and joked the night away and even ended up hosting their own little contest of who could eat the most bowls. Kakashi won and he later realized he could thank Naruto for this because of how much time they spent together at Ichiraku holding contests just like this.  
The night came to an end and the two began to walk out of the restaurant, little hints of laughter still escaping their mouths. They stopped for a second, and in an unexpected wave of impulsivity Iruka kissed the man he had had on his mind for so long.  
Suddenly it was as if the world stopped spinning for the both of them. Iruka had just kissed the man he was in love with, and Kakashi had just been kissed by the man he didn't think would ever see him that way. In that moment, everything seemed like a dream.

"I.. I'm sorry, Kakashi. I don't know what got into me." Iruka stepped back quietly, and Kakashi stood there silently for a moment. Until he felt the same wave of impulsivity and kissed him back. When the two parted ways again, it was Kakashi's turn to speak.  
"Iruka... I've had feelings for you for quite some time. I can't tell you how many nights I stayed up wondering how you felt about me.. but I guess now I know." His pale cheeks were beginning to get rosy, but thanks to his mask and the night's darkness Iruka would never be able to tell. When he heard Kakashi's words, it was as if Iruka could literally feel his heart swell with pure joy. He didn't know what to do except laugh from this happiness he was feeling.  
"Kakashi... I've done the same thing. I've spent so long being in love with you and I tried my best to hide it. I guess I did a pretty good job, huh?" He laughed nervously and rubbed his hand against the back of his neck, hoping he wasn't saying the wrong things. Kakashi chuckled, thanking Iruka in his head for confessing and being such a good person about it. For a few moments, the two saw stars in each other's eyes, almost being hypnotized by the beauty they saw in one another.  
The next morning, the two snuck around with each other before they had to report for their respective duties. They wanted to spend as much time as possible with each other just the two of them, because they knew eventually people would have to know. The two were like kids again, because to them it felt like they were in their own little bubble, going through the village and talking in all their favorite spots, the bench underneath Kakashi's favorite tree branch included.  
"This is really nice, Kakashi. When we tell people about us, we'll have to be sure to thank Naruto. Without him, I don't think we'd be holding each other's hands like this." Kakashi smiled and agreed silently, wanting to keep basking in the peacefulness they shared alone together.

Finally it was time for both of them to go to work. They got out of each other's arms and reluctantly parted ways, although Kakashi had a hidden smile on his face because soon he'd be able to tell Naruto his plan worked. The masked ninja made his way to the training field and said quick hellos to his students, pulling Naruto aside.  
"Naruto... I just wanted to say thank you for setting up that date between Iruka and I. If your goal was to get us to be together, you succeeded." Naruto laughed coolly, crossing his arms behind his head.  
"I knew it'd work! Congrats, Kakashi sensei!" And with that, he was running off towards his teammates.  
Kakashi smiled to himself, a sense of relief washing over him. "Well, that's done." He made his way to sit under the biggest tree in the field, happiness settling on him like snow settles on the ground in the winter.

Once Kakashi was in his own home, he was making himself comfortable in his bed thinking about how lucky he was to have scored someone like Iruka. This was the happiest he had felt in a long time.  
Eventually, Iruka started accompanying Kakashi when he was training Team 7, to the point where it became like tradition for them to be together during this. And so, Kakashi was sitting under the biggest tree in this particular training field, reading none other than the famous Icha Icha Paradise books. This, reading under the shade with Iruka sitting beside him, was his ultimate happy place. Peace and quiet, nothing but a sense of calmness surrounding him.


End file.
